


You're wrong and I'll prove it

by roseandremus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	You're wrong and I'll prove it

Your boss, Odo, was a someone that was rarely wrong especially when it came to cases. Except this case made you believe he was wrong, and the problem with that is Odo refuses to be wrong. The very thought of him being wrong had, many times, made him do his special harumph.

In Odo’s eyes you were bringing up a useless point of view that wouldn’t change the verdict, victim or murderer. You believed the victim to be the murderer and murderer to be the victim while Odo believed the murderer to be a not so innocent Bolian.

The Bolian in question had been convicted of murder on Galador II which convinced Odo along with the fact that he could have been there at the time of murder. You believed the Bolian to be the target of the attack, but the ‘victim’ instead chose to kill himself making the Bolian a murderer based on circumstantial evidence.

The next day when you walked into Odo’s office with a list of reasons he was wrong you decided to change your plan of convincing him. Odo was in the exact place you expected him to be in, so you walked up to the left side of his wide desk and said with a calm smile, “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”

Until that point, Odo had been reading over his report for any discrepancies, but your statement meant he could not just put the Bolian in a cell despite the previous murder case. Odo had to listen to what you said and make the report off of both statements, so Odo sighed and pointed to the door in his usual ‘you give me too much paperwork’ look.

You gladly took the opening and lead him to the quarters the crime took place. You then proceeded to set the scene with Julian as a helpful assistant in setting the scene. The ‘murderer’ two meters to the left of the door and the ‘victim’ fifteen meters away as stated in the report. Bashir was in the ‘murder’s’ position with a fake gun in hand as instructed while you were in the ‘victim’s’ position with your own fake gun.

You stated what the Bolian’s statement had been while demonstrating the only way that could have happened. The ‘victim’ would have had to be weaponless, drunk and asleep for it to have happened his way. The autopsy report stated that the ‘victim’ had been sober and very awake at the time of death. He was also found with a close contact wound from the phaser of his demise.

After an hour of play acting the scene a hundred different ways, Odo was convinced the Bolian was set up for suspicion and sentence. You thanked the doctor and wrote up your report having it on Odo’s desk at 13 hundred hours exact. You gave him a small smile and, to your surprise, he gave you one in return.


End file.
